


Something Different

by dragonspines (spine)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, crossroads deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spine/pseuds/dragonspines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossroads demon by the name of Moriarty recalls his favorite client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

I have lots of stories in this old head of mine. Lots of stories, lots of people, lots of _souls_. I’ve been in business a long time. People ask for all sorts of things. Mostly money, love, sex. Material things. Possessions. Occasionally you’ll come across a real family man, trading himself for a loved one, but those are rare. Very rare. Then there’s fame and fortune, naturally. Boring, boring, _boring_. It’s the same old thing, day after day, century after century. People are people, and nothing more.

But there was one man. A very different man. There was something in his mind, a switch in his brain that hadn’t been turned on, or maybe it had been turned on for too long. Fizzed out. Kaput. I don’t know. But he was different. Wonderfully, excitingly different. He came to me a young man, bored. Horribly, horribly bored. That’s all he wanted, to be _not bored._

“Boredom,” I laughed, the sound carried away by the brisk night wind. “That’s your problem?”

“Yes,” he said, standing calmly as I circled him, feet crunching on gravel. “It’s a problem, with a mind such as mine.”

I glanced at him, penetrated his eyes. “I see. Yes, there’s definitely something there.” He didn’t respond, purely business. “So you want me to make you the best,” I stopped pacing and crossed my arms. “How common. _Ordinary_.”

He laughed. “No. I already am the best. I want you to challenge me. I want you to excite me.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Me personally?” He scoffed.

“No, not you. The world. I want the world to be exciting. Send me challenges. Make me _think_.”

“Oh, I see,” I smiled up into his still, marble-like face. Unreadable. “You already know you’re the best. You just want to prove it.”

“Yes, exactly!” A sudden burst of passion behind his eyes.

I sighed and paced again. “So fame and fortune, is it?”

He shook his head, utterly disgusted. “Who said anything about that? I don’t care who knows my name.”

I studied him. Who was this man, so willing to give me his soul for so little? Where was his price? His object? When was he going to ask for money, for recognition? I waited. He never asked.

“So, you’re telling me you don’t want anything, other than a challenge?”

“Challenges,” he specified. “Many, many challenges. An opportunity to use my mind, to put my knowledge into practice.”

I stood in front of him, considering. He watched, unmoving, unbreathing.

After a moment, I shrugged. “Okay.”

He looked taken aback, but recovered quickly. Not one to be put off by a demon, was he? No, I don’t think he would allow himself to be disturbed by something as mundane as myself. I could see it in his eyes. He thought himself above me. Far, far above little ol’ me.

“Now, then, how do we—?”

“Seal it with a kiss,” I told him. “One kiss, ten years.”

He leaned towards me, eager, but I put up my hands and stopped him. I wasn’t above or below tricking humans, but this one was something different.

“You realize I’ll come for you,” I said. “I always come for them in the end. No one escapes.”

“Then I’ll beat you, too,” and he pressed his lips to mine, quick, cold, efficient. He didn’t waste another moment, but turned on his heel and strode away, swallowed up by the darkness. Oh yes, I’d be dealing with this one personally.

“Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes,” I smiled, running a finger across my lips, his kiss lingering. “See you in ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first shot at a Sherlock fic. It's not much, I know, but I'd really appreciate any feedback you might have. Thanks for reading. (Originally a response on my tumblr, http://carryonmylonelyangel.tumblr.com/post/41595161522/can-you-tell-us-a-bedtime-story)


End file.
